


For the War Effort

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Brandt has Steve show off his Captain America costume, and they move to other red-blooded American activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the War Effort

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t decide if I wanted Steve to want it or not want it or be totally unsure, and then there’s the power struggle to consider, so I chose not to warn. I decided near the end that Steve does want this, he wouldn't be there otherwise, even if it makes him kind of uncomfortable, but it's really murky. So. Also, quite fond of the way Brandt talks to Steve, because of biases and parallelism and making Steve more uncomfortable. :D

When Steve stepped into the room, Senator Brandt, looking casual for once without his tie or suit jacket and rolled up sleeves, looked up from the bar where he was pouring two drinks. “Ah! Looks even better than in the sketch, Rogers!” He came forward, arms open. “Let me get a look at you…”

Steve shifted in the costume. It was rather tight in places he’d rather not mention. Parts of it were like wearing a second skin, and it was all so... gaudy.

When he had first seen the design sketches, he thought it looked ridiculous. Once he’d put the actual costume on, he found he hated it even more. A walking flag he had not signed up to be.

“Turn around, turn around.” Brandt made a spinning motion with his finger. Steve obediently turned. “Yes. Yes! Good. Perfect.”

When Steve faced him again, Brandt stepped forward to clasp his shoulders. “You’ll be doing good work, son. Trust me, in this you’ll be a star.”

Brandt didn’t immediately let go of Steve. He kept his hands where they were, looking up at Steve with a pleased grin. Then, his hands started moving a little lower down Steve’s shoulders.

Steve came here knowing what the night would lead to. His breath caught, and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment before looking back at Brandt. He gave the best salute he could with Brandt’s hands still on him. “Happy to serve our country, sir.”

“Good,” Brandt said, voice dipping lower. “Good… A fine American lad, you are.” He ran his hands back up over Steve’s arms.

Steve tried not to clench his fists nervously.

“Something to drink?” Brandt broke away, heading back to the bar. “I’ve got a fine scotch here that I’d rather like to try before leaving town.”

“Please, thank you,” Steve said, following him further in.

There was a couch along with an armchair situated in front of the bar, and to these Brandt gestured. “Please, sit, sit.”

Steve sat on the edge of one side of the couch. Brandt passed him a glass. As Steve took his first sip (and wow, was that different than bathtub gin), Brandt sat right next to Steve, closer than he needed to be. Their thighs were pressed together, and Brandt leaned in, one arm behind Steve to rest on the arm of the couch.

“Good?” Brandt asked before taking a sip of his own.

Steve managed to nod.

“May I take the hood off?” Steve asked, suddenly feeling flushed and like his vision was impaired because of it.

“Of course,” Brandt said with a smile. 

With the hood down, Steve ran a hand over his messy hair. Steve was surprised when Brandt caught his hand and moved it down to Steve’s lap. He kept a light hold on his wrist, but Brandt’s attention was on Steve’s face.

“You are a handsome man, Steve,” Brandt said. “I can call you Steve, right?”

Steve couldn’t find his voice, so he just nodded.

Brandt set down his drink and then took Steve’s. “Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?”

Steve swallowed again, and said, “If that’s what you want. Sir.”

Brandt’s hand found its way to Steve’s thigh. Brandt leaned in closer, until Steve could smell the alcohol and the leftover smoky scent of a cigar still clinging to Brandt’s clothes. Brandt ran his hand over Steve’s thigh, rubbing circles in it. Because he only wore tights underneath his shorts, Steve felt almost naked at the touch.

“Dashing young men like yourself will build a better tomorrow,” Brandt said in his ear. His breath was hot against Steve’s skin. “You want that, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Steve said, but it came out strangled, because Brandt had shifted his hand from his thigh to Steve’s crotch. He rubbed his hand slowly over it, coaxing Steve’s cock into interest.

Brandt leaned in even closer, until his mouth was just an inch from Steve’s ear. “I want to see you salute for me,” Brandt murmured, and he grabbed Steve’s cock.

He pulled Steve into his lap so that Steve straddled on of his thighs, facing Brandt. Brandt’s hands were on his hips, and he urged Steve to ride him like that, both clothed, Steve humping and rubbing himself along Brandt’s leg.

“Look at you,” Brandt said, “doing your best to serve.”

Steve flushed, because he wasn’t, he was putting himself on display, both privately and publicly, but fucking hell, this turned him on. Steve, embarrassed and a little ashamed, ground down onto Brandt’s leg.

He gasped when Brandt touched his groin again, fingers tracing the outline as it strained against his shorts.

“Perfect design,” Brandt said, keeping up his trail of praises. “Looks so good on you.”

Brandt’s hands moved up to Steve’s stomach. The material stretched tightly across his abdomen, and Brandt spent a long time rubbing a circle over Steve’s torso. Then he moved up to Steve’s pecs, taking the time to massage them as if they were a pair of breasts. His fingers traced the outline of the star on Steve’s chest.

“Very strong,” Brandt said. “Look at the ideal you’ve become.” His hands moved to Steve’s biceps; his sleeves felt painted on, they adhered so closely to his skin, and they were so thin. Brandt might well have been touching Steve’s skin directly, if the touch weren’t muffled by the fabric.

“They want you to lift up some of the girls. I’d love to see you do that.”

Brandt brought his hand up to Steve’s mouth, tracing Steve’s lips. Steve instinctively darted out his tongue to wet his lips, and he ended up licking Brandt’s thumb.

Brandt chuckled to himself, low. “So eager. You really are the future, Steve.”

He touched Steve’s lower back then, just above the top of his shorts. “Now, shall we?” Brandt looked up at him with bright eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. “Let’s see you at work, Captain.”

Brandt undid Steve’s shorts, and when he pulled Steve’s cock out, he said, “I knew you’d be handsome all over, son.”

The air felt cool against Steve’s cock, but he wanted Brendt to wrap his hand around him and jerk him off.

Instead, Brandt maneuvered Steve so that he laid across Brandt’s legs on his stomach. His shorts and tights were pushed down, and his cock rested between Brandt’s legs, the head pushing at one thigh. Precome beaded at the tip, undoubtedly leaving a wet spot on Brandt’s trousers.

From his pocket, Brandt pulled out a small jar of lubricant. Steve felt Brandt’s finger along his ass, and he bit back a moan as Brandt worked two fingers in. He opened Steve up with care and tenderness, his free hand petting between Steve’s shoulder blades, and murmuring about how great Steve was, how inspiring.

Between Brandt’s touch and the rough pull of Brandt’s pants on his cock, Steve felt like he could come any minute. Brandt seemed to notice, because he sat Steve up and stroked his side. “You ready, soldier?”

Steve nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

It was strange and awkward to do this facing Brandt, but Brandt insisted on seeing Steve’s face. Brandt leaned back to give Steve more space to put his legs. With one hand, Brandt undid his pants and took out his own cock. He wasted little time in bringing Steve’s ass down, and he fucked up into Steve slow and smooth.

Brandt called him his American soldier, said Steve would be a sight on that stage, that Captain America would go down in history for his help with the war effort.

Steve couldn’t focus on Brandt’s words, because Brandt’s hand closed around his cock and jerked and pulled. Brandt came inside Steve, and then helped him lay back on the couch, Brandt kissing Steve and still stroking him until he came over Brandt’s hand.

“Perfect,” Brandt murmured, “absolutely perfect, Captain.”

Steve’s limbs felt loose, and he wanted to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

\--

Brandt returned to Washington DC while Steve rehearsed the routine, but as soon as the company left to tour, Brandt rejoined them. Almost every night, after meet and greets were held, photos taken, and Steve felt like his grin was permanently plastered on his face, Brandt would take Steve back to his hotel room.

Sometimes Steve wore the costume, and sometimes he didn’t.

Brandt loved having Steve between his legs, sucking him off, and then he in turn would spread Steve out, rubbing his thighs, hot mouth around Steve’s cock. If Steve came in Brandt’s mouth, Brandt would give Steve a slow and lingering kiss, feeding him his own come.

Sometimes, Brandt opened him up and fucked him, and others, Steve would clamp his slick thighs together, Brandt’s cock squeezed between them. Brandt would say good things about Steve all the while.

“You’re helping our boys, Steve,” Brandt said as he thrust, and Steve moaned when Brandt’s fingers played across his cock. “We’ve got a 12 percent bump in every state you visit. You’re a force for good, a real American symbol.”

This wasn’t at all what Steve had imagined doing for the war effort. It wasn’t what he wanted to be doing, knowing deep in the pit of his stomach that people were dying. But that didn’t stop him from finding this part mindblowingly enjoyable.

He hated himself for liking it so much.

It was with mixed feelings that he at last left Brandt to take the tour to Europe. Steve never saw Brandt again.


End file.
